


Armchair

by brightlikeloulou



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Daryl and Jesus have some fun in an armchair.





	Armchair

**Author's Note:**

> A very happy birthday for @Howdyep on both here & Tumblr. 
> 
> Since none of my fics were up to smut, I wrote a little one-shot for you since you're such an active reader and commenter on my works. I'm not sure where you live and what your time-zone is, so I'm sorry if this is a bit late. I hope you enjoy!

Paul wrapped his arms around Daryl and smiled when the older man pressed their lips together and crawled into his lap. It was late, it was completely dark outside, and Dog had put himself to sleep on his bed in the hallway.

They’d both had the day off and had enjoyed spending it together, they’d slept late and then remained in bed for over an hour when they finally woke up and talked about everything and nothing important. When they did finally make their way out of the bed and downstairs, they cooked themselves a big brunch and ate out on the back porch as Dog ran around the backyard playing.

After that, they went around to Maggie and Glenn’s house and babysat Hershel Jr until late afternoon, taking him out to see a movie and buy him ice cream. Now they were home, they had just finished watching a couple of episodes of a new show on Netflix and eating a pizza for dinner.

Paul hummed against Daryl’s lips and pushed his hands under Daryl’s shirt and ran his hands up and down the man’s warm and muscled back. He could feel the scar tissue from the old wounds his father had given him, but Daryl didn’t flinch whenever he touched them like he used to.

“Someone’s in the mood?” Paul said, breaking away from their kiss and kissing down Daryl’s neck instead.

Daryl chuckled lightly, and his fingers began working on the buttons of Paul’s shirt, “Ain’t done anything in a couple of days have we?” he replied, finally getting all of Paul’s buttons undone and pushing his shirt off.

Paul watched as Daryl threw his shirt across the room, and then pulled his own off, “We’ve been busy, huh,” Paul answered and grabbed the back of Daryl’s head with one hand, tangling his fingers into his hand and pulling him down into a kiss.

“Should calm down now,” Daryl said, and then tilted his head down to shove his face in Paul’s neck, licking across it, and Paul moaned softly when he began sucking a hickey into his flesh.

“Let’s hope so, because you are far too hot for me to not be having some form of sex with you every day,” Paul replied, and moved his hand onto Daryl’s thigh and squeezed it firmly before undoing his heavy belt, sliding it out of his belt loops and dropping it to the ground, the metal clinking.

Daryl laughed, kissed Paul hard, purposely biting his lip and then standing up from the armchair that they were currently having their fun in.

Paul smirked as he watched Daryl pull off his socks and then push his jeans and boxers down his legs, leaving him nice and naked to Paul’s eyes. He had a pretty flush on his cheeks, his cock was almost completely hard and flushed red at the tip, eager for attention. Paul loved the man’s legs, thick thighs and muscular calves.

“You’re so beautiful,” Paul said, sighing happily and placing a hand over his own cock in his jeans and squeezing, biting his lip.

Daryl grinned at him, pushed some hair back from his face and then dropped to his knees and knee-walked forward so that he was sat in front of the armchair, and he placed his hands on Paul’s thighs and squeezed firmly.

“Can I suck you?” He asked, looking up at him with his sweet ocean-blue eyes.

Paul chuckled and placed a hand in Daryl’s hair, “Do you really expect me to say no to that, baby?” Paul asked, smirking and spreading his legs a little.

Daryl smiled and reached for Paul’s belt, undoing it and then fishing his cock out of his boxers, humming at the sight of it and happily wrapping his hand around it and slowly beginning to jerk it, running his thumb over the tip to complete the process of getting him fully hard.

Paul smiled at how Daryl was licking his lips, like he just couldn’t wait to get his mouth on him.

He did a few moments later, leaning forward and sucking the head of his cock into his mouth, and Paul gasped softly when Daryl began swirling his tongue around the head.

Paul tightened his grip in his hair, and pushed a little, letting Daryl know that he’d like him to continue. He smiled as Daryl did as he said, beginning to bob his head up and down as he sucked, slowly taking more and more of him inch by inch.

“That’s it, baby,” Paul said, sighing happily and resting his head back against the couch, but tilted his chin down so that he could still watch Daryl, “You look so beautiful, my baby,” He murmured, threading his fingers through Daryl’s hair.

Daryl smiled softly at him and pulled off him to drag his lips down his length, “You do too,” He whispered, darting his tongue out to lick at the pre-come that was beading at his slit, and he hummed softly at the taste of it.

“You like that?” Paul chuckled, knowing the answer because Daryl loved the taste of come, and Paul didn’t mind it, he’d happily swallow when Daryl came in his mouth, but it was different for Daryl, he absolutely loved it.  

Daryl nodded in agreement, and licked all of the pre-come that he could, and then took Paul completely into his mouth again, sucking him down until he was deep-throating, the entirety of Paul’s cock completely surrounded by the man’s mouth.

The older man’s mouth was perfect, hot, wet, and just so fucking skillful.

Paul moaned when Daryl swallowed around him before pulling up for a moment.

“Make yourself come too,” Paul said, “I want to watch you suck me while you jerk yourself off, come all over yourself,” He instructed the man, giving his hair a tug.

Daryl immediately did as he was told, removing one hand from Paul’s thigh and placing it on his own cock instead. He immediately moaned around Paul’s cock as he began jerking himself, and the vibrations of it made Paul moan and he threw his head back. The pleasure was intensifying, and he just knew that he was close to coming.

Moments later, Paul let out a loud cry of pleasure and his come began shooting out of his cock and into Daryl’s mouth, and his thighs shook with it.

Daryl let out a happy groan, and began jerking himself faster, also desperate to reach his orgasm. He did, just moments later, squeezing his eyes closed and more holding Paul in his mouth than actually sucking as he came all over his hand and thighs.

“Such a good boy,” Paul said as he came down from his orgasm and watching as Daryl did the same.

Daryl smiled weakly around Paul’s cock and gave him a final suck, which made Paul hiss at the over stimulation, before he pulled off.

Paul moved his hand from Daryl’s hair to his cheek and brushed his thumb over his cheekbone.

“Get up here, you cheeky bugger,” Paul said, and Daryl laughed softly but did as told and crawled into Paul’s lap again, their naked skin pressing together. 

Daryl snuggled up against him, resting his head on his shoulder, “Give me a couple of minutes recovery, then we’re going upstairs and you’re fucking me,” Daryl said.

Paul laughed and stroked his hand up and down the man’s back, “Sounds great to me,” he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are loved & inspire me to write! X


End file.
